onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Sbam
Sbam è un uomo pesce di tipo squalo martello ed un ufficiale dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Appearance Dosun is a large fishman towering over most of his crew members, being only slightly shorter than Ikaros Much. Being a hammerhead shark fishman, he has a head shaped like a hammer, with his eyes on the edges and the top of his head being darker than the rest of his body. When he is in a weakened state, the sides of his head tend to sag. reveals Hody's behavior towards his comrades.}} His mouth is full of sharp, triangular teeth. His chest is wide and his arms very large, with extremely prominent, round forearms, his hands and thin legs being quite small in comparison. He has light blue skin, and long, wavy, light-pink hair reaching down to his shoulders and to the dorsal fin he has on top of his back; as a fishman, he has gills on his large neck. On his left arm is tattooed his crew's Jolly Roger. He wears an unbuttoned, dark short-sleeved shirt with many dark yellow T-like motifs on it, simple light pants and sandals, he also has a sash tied around his waist, and a large buckled belt hanging on his chest from his left shoulder. He's usually seen carrying around a large hammer in his right hand and on the corresponding shoulder, with a very long and gnarled handle and a massive, dark head with the edges curved downwards, but he sometimes attaches it to the belt crossing his chest, carrying it on his back, with the head pointing upwards. As a teenager, his facial features were much softer, his eyes were rounder, his hair was shorter and curlier, and he wore an unbuttoned, light short-sleeved shirt with triangle patterns on it. After the negative effects of the Energy Steroids appeared, his body became old and weak. He also became obese. Gallery |Dosun Before Aging.png|Dosun before being rapidly aged by the Energy Steroids. }} Personality Like Hody Jones and the other officers, Dosun despises humans, and he is willing to threaten any fishmen and merfolk for wanting to befriend humans. His hatred is empty (due to being raised to hate humans but lacking actual experience) yet intense, and believed that even if they died in failure, they can leave a grudge against humanity for the next generation of fishmen to pick up, and stood by this believe by attacking any lower echelon who tried to run away from this ideology. Even though Dosun knows well that Hody will not hesitate to throw away his comrades, he continues to support his captain. He has a habit of saying "Dosun" often while talking. He also says different words depending on his energy level, "dosun" being him at his normal energy level. His exclamations at the end of his sentences altering from his lowest to highest "power level" are: When running low on power, his usual demeanor shifts into a more melancholic one that can be regressed by administering Energy Steroids to Dosun. Dosun loves energy steroids, He eats them everyday Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Fishman Pirates, Dosun has command over lower-ranking members of the crew. Being a fishman, he is at least ten times stronger than an average human, and even more in water; though, as a high-ranking member of the crew and a shark fishman, and because of his size, he might be even stronger than that. However, after the negative effects of the Energy Steroids took effect, he became weak and old, stripping him of all his strength. Armi L'arma principale di Sbam consiste in un enorme martello dalla punta ricurva. Grazie all'abuso di steroidi ne aumenta la sua potenza dei colpi, riuscendo a distruggere una struttura di pietra dalle sue fondamenta in un solo colpo. Il martello viene successivamente distrutto da Chopper trasformato in mostro. Energy Steroid Sbam ha assunto delle Energy Steroid per recuperare le sue forze e distruggere le catene di metallo con cui è stato legato da Fukaboshi, e ha acquisito una forza tale da distruggere un edificio da terra. Ha in seguito ingerito molte pillole per combattere contro il principi a capo dell'armata di Nettuno, i più potenti combattenti di tutto il regno. Una pillola di droga concede a chi la usa di raddoppiare la propria forza, ma allo stesso tempo riduce la durata della vita. Essa ha anche un secondo effetto collaterale di far invecchiare chi ne fa un uso eccessivo e di conseguenza far calare drasticamente la propria forza, come successo a Sbam e i suoi compagni dopo l'arresto. History Passato Quando Sbam e i futuri ufficiali erano bambini, ascoltarono le oppressioni degli umani verso gli uomini-pesce. Durante il periodo in cui crebbero nel distretto degli uomini-pesce, impararono una sola cosa: odiare gli umani. Durante l'adolescenza vennero a conoscenza dell'assalto di Fisher Tiger a Marijoa; per questo motivo cominciarono a considerare i pirati del sole come degli eroi impegnati a distruggere gli umani. Durante il periodo in cui Hody Jones era arruolato nell'esercito reale, Sbam e gli altri diventarono un gruppo terroristico deciso ad uccidere tutti gli uomini-pesce che mostrassero sentimenti di benevolenza verso gli umani. Dopo l'assassinio di Otohime gli ufficiali festeggiarono l'evento. Fishman Island Arc The New Fishman Pirates' Coup d'État When a member of the New Fishman Pirates informed Hody Jones about some escaping human pirates (pirates who swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island), Dosun was seen along with Hody and the other officers commenting that humans never learn. He was later seen when Jones and Vander Decken IX made an alliance.﻿ Later when the New Fishman Pirates and Decken headed for Ryugu Palace, he commented that the Sun Pirates would be problematic. The New Fishman Pirates split up to go to different places. Dosun went to Water Wheel Village on the north side of Fishman Island. As the invasion of Fishman Island commences, Dosun is seen forcing the citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime, much to the fury of Prince Fukaboshi. The prince struck Dosun for demanding the citizens to defile the fumi-e of his late mother. Dosun and his comrades were then defeated and tied up in chains. The citizens thought about using the subdued pirates as hostages, but Dosun told them that Hody does not think twice about throwing his subordinates away. One of Dosun's comrades then tossed him an Energy Steroid, which he chomped down. As Dosun continued talking about Hody and of his beliefs, his speech changed as he gained strength. He then broke free from his chains and swore revenge against Fukaboshi as he smashed a house apart with his hammer. While his speech was still changing, he told his men that they were going to head to Gyoncorde Plaza. Battle for Fishman Island The New Fishman Pirates soon gathered at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempted to save the king were thwarted by the Sea Beasts. Zeo pointed out that one of the defeated soldiers tried to do something with dynamite and Dosun realized that he must be trying to blow himself up and take at least one of the officers with him. Hody stopped his attempt with Water Shot. After the princes arrived and defeated the Sea Beasts, Dosun and the other officers prepared to fight them. Initially, the princes had the upper hand, but the officers turned the odds against them by taking Energy Steroids. They then defeated the princes and captured them. After the princes were tied up and placed next to their father, Dosun stated that he was not satisfied enough. After Jinbe and Shirahoshi were captured as well, Hody revealed to everyone that he was the one who really killed Otohime. The officers already knew about the truth. Dosun just smiled while the royal family, the citizens, and the lower-rank subordinates were stunned. When Hody prepared to kill Neptune, Luffy (who had been hiding inside Megalo) suddenly appeared and kicked Hody away. Dosun was shocked at Luffy's unexpected appearance. When Hoe appeared to save Neptune and the royal brothers, Dosun tried to stop the whale but failed. When the Cannon Squad fired their guns into the air, Dosun was shocked that they did that instead of shooting at the princess like they were ordered. Once Dosun saw Luffy approaches his captain, he immediately jumped in front of him along with Ikaros to stop him. Before Dosun was able to strike Luffy, Zoro suddenly jumped in and blocked his attack, which brought him to the ground. Dosun was later seen attempting to take down Usopp, referring to him as a defenseless idiot. However, Chopper intercepted him, and the two faced off against each other. While Chopper was busy admiring Franky's weapons, Dosun attacked him with his hammer. However, Chopper countered his hammer with a punch from his Heavy Point. This shocked Dosun, who could not believe that his hammer was stopped bare-handed. Upon Hody's defeat at the hands of Luffy, the lower ranking members of the New Fishman Pirates attempted to flee due to Noah's descend. Dosun started smashing them, and ordered them to stay behind and die so they could leave a grudge for the next generation to pick up and continue the vengeance against humans. Dosun was then shocked to see Chopper transform into his Monster Point. Dosun got irritated when Chopper conversed with Usopp during their battle. Dosun charged at Chopper with his hammer, but Chopper defeated Dosun with one strike. After the battle for Fishman Island ended, the officers of the New Fishman Pirates were locked up in the palace prison. Sometime later, he became conscious along with the other New Fishman leaders, and his body was old and weak like the others due to the Energy Steroids. He commented that they needed to get their revenge on the Straw Hats for defeating them. Trivia * His name is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a heavy thud, such as a hammer hitting something, a pun on both his weapon of choice and his species. Navigazione en:Dosun Categoria:Uomini-pesce Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Abitanti dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Categoria:Nuovi pirati uomini-pesce Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia